


Five times Kame tried to top and one time he succeeded

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame makes a bet with Ueda, one that involves topping Jin.<br/><a href="http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/091/f/7/five_times_kame_tried_to_top___banner_by_turtlepear-d602jv0.jpg">Banner</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Kame tried to top and one time he succeeded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seelenlicht.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seelenlicht.livejournal.com).



The first time Kame tried to top was a total and absolute failure. One would think that the great Kamenashi Kazuya would definitely succeed in everything he does, and he actually does all things with such ease and grace. Well, that time wasn’t the case. In fact, it happened such long time ago, when he was still a kid trying to get the hang of having a relationship with a colleague and even more, his best friend. He was young, inexperienced and eager to get the job done only to gain a bet he made with Ueda. No wonder his plan didn’t work.

The whole group went for drinks at Ueda’s to celebrate the recording of the ‘Kaizokuban’ concert. It was a huge deal for them, a thing they worked hard creating and actually making it happen. When the alcohol flooded their systems, Koki and Maru passed out on the couch while Taguchi was so engrossed in playing a game on Ueda’s new console that he didn’t pay attention to what was happening around him.

Between two cups of sake, Ueda seized the moment Jin went to the bathroom and made the bet with Kame. He could’ve refused, but he was so drunk that the idea of topping sounded pretty good in that moment. Plus, everyone knew he wasn’t a coward, so he couldn’t just back away from such bet.

Later into the night Kame got bolder, pulling Jin along the corridor and into the guest room which Ueda already prepared it for them to sleep in. In his rush, he didn’t even say goodnight or any kind of word to his still awake colleagues.

He barely closed the door behind them, the sound from Junno’s game still louder than normal limits; that he pushed Jin on the bed where he landed with a thud and a grunt.

“What the fuck, Kamenashi?” the man asked a bit confused and with one hand holding his spinning head.

Kame smirked, curling his tongue up to lick his upper lip in a sensual way. “I wasn’t in the mood for drinking anymore.” He announced while studying the laying man in front of him.

Only then he could see the realization drew on Jin’s face. With a knowing smile, he propped himself on his elbows, just enough to watch Kame through half opened eyes. “Then what?” Jin pressed the matter.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Akanishi.” He took a few small steps forward, already removing his shirt and discarding it on the floor. “You know what I want.” He eyed the man predatorily, their gazes locked as the heat in the room suddenly increased.

Jin licked his lips expectantly, but pressed the matter still, angling his head so he could see Kame better. “No, I don’t know. So why don’t you tell me?” he chuckled lightly but Kame could see another expression in his eyes, desire building up as they grew darker.

Kame just scoffed, brushing his hands down his torso until he reached the hem of his black jeans. Still holding Jin’s intense gaze, he popped the button up with unhurried, studied movements. Judging by the way Jin was eyeing him, he was sure of his success. He carefully pulled the zipper down, slowly getting hard under Jin’s lust filled gaze. He could see Jin’s arousal protruding from his jeans, his breath hitching under the show Kame was putting up for him.

“I want you.” Kame mouthed sensually, making sure to lick his lips and close his eyes to emphasize his point. He could hear the low grunt of anticipation coming out of Jin’s lips as he took another step forward, pulling his jeans down his hips. “I want to make you mine.” He let the pants slide down his skinny legs, pooling around his ankles.

He didn’t have time to see the surprised look on Jin’s face when his words finally sunk and the meaning behind them made sense in Jin’s head, as he took the next step he tripped on his pants and ungraciously landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Jin’s arms were around him in the next second, as the guy struggled between laughing and worrying over him. “Are you ok?” Jin asked in an amused tone, helping him up and inspecting his face which made full contact with the hardwood floor.

“It fucking hurts!” Kame muttered, rubbing his aching nose and his right cheek. He could hear Jin giggling beside him, still trying to suppress any fits of laughter. “Stop it, it’s not funny!” he snarled at the guy, sending murderous glances in his general direction.

That only made Jin laugh wholeheartedly. “It is a little funny, you have to admit.” He said between soft chuckles. “And here I thought you wanted to make me yours?” Jin used the same words Kame said earlier, teasing the guy about it.

Kame smacked his head not so gently upon hearing that. “Oh, shut up. I’m not the clumsy one who trips on his own feet.” He spat before Jin could say something more.

Instead of retorting, Jin leaned in and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing the reddened spots on his face upon settling on his lips. “Maybe you should try it when you’re not tipsy, ok?” Jin said lovingly against his lips.

Kame just nodded kissed him back, eager to feel his unique taste.

~*~

The second time he tried to top, Kame took Jin’s advice and he actually made a plan for it. It was around the time Jin’s departure to Los Angeles, and he thought that if the guy would be away from him for six months or more, at least he could give him a little something before he went. He surprised Jin with a nice dinner at his place and he bought the latest movie for them to watch. He even thought about different approaches and studied the different type of answers or reactions Jin might have to each one.

When Ueda reminded him about the bet, he even asked Kame if all he wanted to do was to win that stupid bet. No, it wasn’t about that anymore. As much as he liked those long and sweet love-making session or those times when Jin just fucked him in the dressing room, he was curious about switching sides, about offering Jin the same amount of pleasure he was giving him and of course, of being in control.

He seized the moment when Jin lied down between his spread legs on the couch, too engrossed in watching an action scene from the movie. He let his hands roam over Jin’s chest, lazily tracing invisible lines on the cotton of his shirt, up to his shoulders and downward his arms. He could see the bumps left behind by his touch when skin met skin, appreciative moans coming out of Jin’s mouth.

He smiled, confident that his plan would work this time. He could almost taste the feeling only by thinking about it. He continued to map out Jin’s body, his hands getting bolder with each passing second, slipping under the t-shirt and lifting it just enough to reach the darkened nipples. He buried his nose in Jin’s hair, inhaling the smell of shampoo combined with Jin’s unique odor as his fingers pinched the dark nubs. His member twitched in anticipation when he pressed open mouth kisses in the crook of Jin’s neck, as the man finally abandoned the movie in favor of something more enjoyable to do.

“Hey there.” Jin let out as he turned around in Kame’s embrace, a satisfied expression on his face.

“Hey.” Kame replied, sealing their lips as his hands went to Jin’s ass to cup him over the soft material of his sweatpants.

What started as a nice, innocent kiss turned into a passionate one as hands roamed over each other’s bodies. Kame was the one to pull back from it, only for a few moments to remove Jin’s shirt. Instantly, his hands reached out to touch the smooth skin of Jin’s sides, shifting to changing their positions. He hovered on top of the man, bending down for rushed kisses everywhere he could place them, from Jin’s lips to his Adam apple, slowly descending to his chest and his dark, hardened nipples.

Jin’s body reacted just like he knew it would, arching into his touch when his tongue lapped over one nub as his hands proceeded in removing the intruding pants Jin wore. He struggled with them for a few moments until his lover helped him by lifting his hips, moans slipping past his lips as Kame continued his ministrations.

He was on fire, his member already hard as a rock only from the anticipation. When Jin tugged on his shirt he stopped, slipping out of it in record time. Smirking, he also removed his pants and resumed his position on top of Jin’s body, this time their headed skin brushing each other in the right places. He bent for another kiss, more urgent and needy as his hips rocked against Jin’s body, their erect cocks rubbing deliciously against each other.

He supported his weight on one hand, while the other roamed down Jin’s thigh, spreading his legs and slipping between them as he never stopped grinding against the alluring body beneath him. Jin moaned at the action, right into the kiss and hooked his leg over Kame’s waist to give him better access to his body.

Kame felt a shiver of pleasure sweeping his entire being, the excitement and arousal growing by the minute. He confidently cupped Jin’s exposed ass cheek, letting one finger trace the crack, slowly nearing his point of interest when a loud buzzing noise echoed into the room. Frustrated, he pulled back, groaning.

“Fuck!” he swore as he reached for his phone, already murdering in his head whoever dared to disturb him in such a moment. He glanced at the screen and saw his manager’s name flashing on the bright screen. “I have to take this.” He let out annoyed, his anger and irritation only growing when he saw a snickering Jin staring back at him.

“Next time, baby.” Jin mouthed, unaffected.

~*~

The third time Kame tried to top was a surprise even to him. It was something so spontaneous that he actually thought he will succeed.

Ueda reminded him about the stupid bet any chance he had, whenever they would meet outside work. Sometimes Kame wanted to avoid the man just because he knew that no matter what they were talking about, Ueda somehow brought the subject at hand, teasing and mocking in his careless characteristic way.

He even said one time that the initial terms of the bet weren’t satisfying enough, and that they should do something about it. Kame was afraid to ask him, as it was bad enough already that, in case he will lose, he would have to tell the rest of the band that he’s the ‘ultimate uke’. But he did eventually ask, and he regretted straight away. Not only did he have to say something like that in front of his colleagues, but he would have to wear in their next concert a pair of boxers with an inscription saying the same thing. There was no way he would let that happen. He couldn’t.

It was after one of those glorious talks with Ueda that he went to work the next day in a foul mood. Dance rehearsal half of the day and he wasn’t in the mood for anything. He was so out of it that the choreographer stopped the routine more than once because of him.

When they took a break, Jin stayed with him in the large room as the other people got out one by one, murmuring what he thought were things about his lousy performance that day. He took a gulp from his bottle of water, wiping the sweat from his neck and eventually face when he heard the door closing and the lock clicking. He watched Jin’s actions in the large mirrors on the wall, seeing worry on his face and with a long sigh, he turned to face him.

“What’s wrong?” Jin asked with genuine concern in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kame’s body.

“Nothing.” Kame lied, avoiding to look into Jin’s eyes. “I’m just a little… distracted.” He said with yet another sigh.

“That’s not like you at all. You can always use your switch button and let all the worries out of your way. That’s what you do.” Jin remarked, his eyebrows knitted, as he gently shook Kame’s body to force him to look up.

“I know.” He finally met Jin’s dark orbs, getting lost in them every time like it was the first time that he looked in their depths. “I’ll be fine.” He leaned into Jin’s touch, pressing their lips together in a swift moment before pulling back and offering a smile to back up his words.

Jin nodded, but he wasn’t too convinced of it. “Since we’re all alone in here, what do you say if we make the best out this break?” he smirked knowingly, really sure that Kame wouldn’t say no to that.

“Only if I’ll fuck you.” He breathed out in his husky tone, his hands cupping Jin’s butt as he waited for the man’s reply.

Jin chuckled lightly before answering. “If that’s what makes you happy, then fine.” He shrugged, grinding his hips against Kame’s.

He didn’t need another invitation, as he practically attacked Jin’s full lips, licking his way inside the hot mouth that he loved. He twirled his velvety tongue against the man’s equally soft one, reaching every available corner to taste as much as he could. His member twitched only at the thought while his hands fondled with Jin’s ass.

Jin moaned into the kiss, a sound of pleasure that reached Kame’s groin. He turned the man around so that his back was facing him and rubbed his aching cock on Jin’s ass, letting out a grunt when the friction wasn’t enough through their clothes.

“Come on.” Jin urged him as he detached himself from Kame, grabbing his wrist and guiding them to the only available piece of furniture in the room, a leather bench. Wriggling his ass invitingly, he smiled over his shoulder as he kneeled on top of the bench.

“Oh, fuck!” Kame uttered, taking in the enticing view in front of him. He was about to remove Jin’s pants when he remembered something. “Fuck, we don’t have any lube.” Kame spat, disturbed and annoyed.

“Use something else.” Jin proposed, turning around to sit on the bench.

“It will hurt like a bitch and we still have to practice.” Kame said, about to rip his hair out in pure frustration. “Fuck!” he crouched in front of the bench, near Jin, groaning.

Jin started laughing uncontrollably. “You are such an uke, Kame-chan!” he teased him, a tint of mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Fuck you!” he spat, pointing a finger at Jin.

“Someday, maybe. But not during practice.” The man smiled at him.

“But you wanted it… earlier.” Kame let out dejected.

Another round of laughter escaped Jin’s lips. “I want you all the time, every way I can get you. But that doesn’t mean I’ll act upon it every time.” Jin said placing a hand on Kame’s shoulder. “As for topping, you’ll have to do better than that to have my ass.” He stuck his tongue out like a big baby, patting Kame’s arm before he got up.

Kame sighed, disappointed.

“Oh.” Jin turned on his heels before continuing. “And you should know that I want my first time as a bottom to be special.” He faked a dramatic gesture and went to open the door just in time for their colleagues to return in the room with their lunches.

~*~

After that day, Kame was more determined than ever to succeed. It wasn’t about winning the bet or about his own curiosity anymore. It was a matter of pride. He was determined to use any means necessarily to claim Jin’s ass just to prove the guy that he could do it.

The fourth time he tried to top, he planned it carefully, thinking of the best way to make his stubborn lover submit to it, making him want it or pay the price of his rejection. That’s when Kame realized that he should fight fire with fire.

The next time Jin came by his apartment, Kame behaved like he normally did, up to one point. Each time Jin would try to pull him into a hug or deepen a kiss they shared, he pulled back and pretended that he had something else to do. Everything sex-related was off limits for Jin until he’ll get his wish. And knowing Jin’s libido, he was sure that shouldn’t take much time.

When he refused to join Jin in the bath that he prepared carefully, Jin finally reacted. “What the hell happened?”

“Nothing.” Kame lied as he inspected his nails only to avoid meeting Jin’s gaze.

“Ok, so this is nothing?” Jin moved his index finger back and forth between them. “Why are you avoiding me?”

Kame didn’t budge. He kept looking in any direction but Jin’s. “I’m not.” He answered casually, as if he wasn’t affected at all.

Jin rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Don’t tell me this is punishment for the other day.”

Kame remained silent.

“I’m sorry, ok?” Jin shrugged. “I didn’t know you would take it that personal. Now can we please get into the tub?”

“Nope.” Kame replied dryly. “You’re not getting any for a long time, Mr..” he said calmly, loud enough for Jin to hear it.

“Oh, I see.” Jin smirked. “This is one of your lousy attempts to top me.”

Kame threw him a murderous look. “You’ll come begging for me to fuck you in a few days. A week tops.” He mouthed squinting his eyes.

“I told you. You can do better than that.” Jin pressed a brief kiss on his cheek. “And we both know that you’re insatiable like me, if not more. You won’t be able to resist without sex for even a few days around me.” He said confidently, making his way to the bathroom.

“Oh, shut up.” He threw the nearest cushion at him, earning a chuckle from Jin.

“I’ll be in the bathroom, thinking of you and jacking off. You can join me anytime you want.” Jin declared in the same confident tone.

With a loud groan of frustration, Kame followed him, knowing that Jin was absolutely right when it came to him.

~*~

The fifth time Kame tried to top was a few months after the incident in the rehearsal room. He was watching a movie when an idea crept into his mind when he saw a police officer cuffing a suspect. Instantly, he bolted up and Jin’s words ranged into his head. “And you should know that I want my first time as a bottom to be special.” Kame smirked. He wanted special, Kame would give him special.

He organized a pair of hand cuffs and a blindfold for the next time Jin would come by his place. He didn’t have to wait long as a few days later Jin was sitting at his table, enjoying a plate of pasta cooked by Kame. Little did he know about the surprise waiting for him in the bedroom.

After a nice, long, relaxing bath, Kame took the blindfold, carefully tying it around Jin’s head. When he made sure the guy couldn’t see through the thick fabric, he smirked to himself and guided Jin to his bedroom.

“I have a nice surprise for you. Only a few steps further and we’re there.” Kame guided with care, but the smirk remained plastered on his features as his damp hair framed his face.

He already felt the arousal spreading through his body only at the thought of having Jin, of finally making his. He lead Jin to the big bed, helping him settle in the most convenient position, immediately following and showering Jin’s moist body with kisses while his hands roamed wherever he could touch.

Jin moaned. “If you keep doing that, it’s more than a nice surprise.” He admitted between sounds of pleasure.

“Oh, I won’t stop, baby.” Kame replied, emphasizing his point when he took one of Jin’s nipples in his mouth, biting then quickly lapping his tongue over the pebbled nub to soothe it.

Jin’s hands landed in his hair but Kame removed them with that grace of his, pinning them over Jin’s body as he kissed his way up to the man’s mouth, his tongue instantly getting access to the wet cavern to probe it, to taste it, to feel it under his velvety touch. Trailing smooth lines up until Jin’s fingertips and further up until he took each metal claw to attach it to the man’s wrists, he rocked his hips against Jin’s, their heated cocks rubbing against each other.

One by one the clicking sounds filled the room as he secured them around Jin’s lips, his tongue tracing circles inside the man’s mouth. A grunt was released into the kiss and Kame was certain it didn’t come from him. He pulled back to glance at the man’s expression, as much as the thick black fabric allowed him to see and the signs of discontent he was looking for weren’t there. Instead, Jin threw his head back, pulling his hands like he wanted to test if the long chain connecting them would break under his force.

“Kazu…” he moaned softly when he was finally satisfied with pulling on the cuffs.

Kame felt him shudder under his touch, the forearm and further down to his biceps and the crook of his neck. “I’m glad you enjoy my little surprise.” He snickered, letting his open palm trace one of Jin’s side which earned him a soft strained moan and a buck of hips.

“More.” Jin asked between pants for air, the moist on his body rapidly turning into sweat as the body on top of him was burning with the same desire as him.

Kame crashed their mouths together, tasting lust, love and want in a messy kiss which he dominated from the beginning. The feeling was already incredible, seeing Jin so aroused, so submissive under his touches, but he still wanted more. And this time nothing will stop him from getting what he wanted.

Opening the top drawer of the nightstand, he picked up the bottle of lube while he pulled back from the kiss just to place himself better between Jin’s spread legs. The man helped him, lifting his knees up so he could offer Kame more room, a full view to his most private parts.

Kame groaned, attacking Jin’s neck with a series of kisses, nibbling and licking while he coated his fingers with the transparent thick liquid, guiding his hand between Jin’s spread buttocks. He couldn’t take it slow anymore; he didn’t have time for more kisses as his aching member twitched against Jin’s rock hard shaft. The friction created set jolts of electricity down Kame’s spine, his mouth tracing the line between Jin’s pecks, purposely avoiding the dark erect nipples and going down to the bellybutton.

He licked around it a few times, enjoying the feeling of Jin’s tip of the cock poking at his chin. It was so soft, so alluring and so new in so many ways that he felt a little overwhelmed. His index finger smeared some lube around Jin’s entrance, teasing it by circling it or gently poking it just enough for moans to slip out of Jin’s mouth.

Jin’s body jerked and he arched his back as Kame took the tip of his shaft into his mouth, sucking then opening his mouth around it, only to repeat it over and over again. “Oh, fuck!” Jin swore loudly. It was the good kind, Kame could tell that.

He dared to probe the entrance further, taking another inch of Jin’s cock into his mouth as his finger slipped into the puckered hole, tightening around it.

“So tight.” Kame muttered around Jin’s cock when he was fully buried inside.

He began bobbing his head up and down Jin’s shaft with every practiced skill he possessed, wanting him the feel the pleasure Jin would always give him. He let his finger inside that tight ass until Jin rocked his hips, not sure what he wanted to do more.

Kame inserted the second finger, making scissoring motion so he could prepare him for the main event. He looked up, at the man’s expression, seeing pleasure and pain alternating as drops of sweat formed on the smooth skin, some of them dripping from his forehead, soaking the black fabric of the blindfold.

When Kame used his free hand to fondle with his balls, the rustling of metal echoing in the room, Jin’s body trashing on the bed as more and more sounds of pure pleasure escaped his beautiful lips.

Kame was on the verge of exploding, his hard member yearning for a touch, for something to relieve the ache he was feeling. He jabbed the puckered hole with his fingers while his tongue licked everywhere, from the undersides of Jin’s cock to the slit, dipping in it before resuming his licking.

“Oh, fuck!” The body underneath him shuddered, Jin’s member pulsing around his mouth.

He was burning with desire; he wanted nothing more than to possess the man. Kame stopped his ministration as soon as Jin began to rock his hips, almost riding his fingers as his name was uttered liked a mantra, over and over again. He pressed a few kisses on Jin’s inner thigh, enjoying how the smooth skin felt against his lips, as he coated his member with the clear liquid mixed with his precum flowing from it at will.

He hovered on top of Jin, pressing their lips together in an urgent kiss as the man eagerly spread his legs further apart for him to settle between them. He lined up the tip of his pulsing member with Jin’s entrance, easing himself in as the most incredible sensations filled his whole body, from head to toe.

He grunted into the kiss, around Jin’s lips as one of his hands reached for the blindfold to remove it. Jin didn’t open his eyes immediately, an evident discomfort plastered on his face when Kame pulled back to watch it. With a click the cuffs popped open, but Jin’s hands remained there. He wanted to stop, to give him time to adjust to the foreign object, but the velvety walls around his shaft were pulling him in, tight into their embrace.

“God, so tight!” he let out in his husky voice, slipping further into the addictive tightness.

He stilled once he was fully buried inside, reaching for Jin’s member to stroke it rapidly. He could see the result of that, Jin’s dark orbs finally looking into his own, desire and love filling them as Kame started to finally move in and out, gently.

Usually, when they were together, it was pretty incredible. But this time, it exceeded that. They didn’t need any words to convey their feelings, they didn’t need the world when they were close like that. They didn’t need anything as long as they got each other.

Kame attacked Jin’s neck with kisses as he sped up the pace, on both his thrusts and with the pumping on the man’s shaft, Jin’s fingers in his hair guiding his head randomly in a surge of lust. He was in Heaven, he was sure of it. His hips rocked in a frantic way when Jin’s hand went to his back, his nails leaving marks wherever they could.

He was pumping into the impossible tight ass, losing his mind to nothing but the man underneath it. At a particular hard thrust Jin’s body arched as the man let out a high pitched noise, his nails digging further in the skin on Kame’s shoulder when he gripped it particularly hard. His member twitched in Kame’s hand and the younger one took the cue. He had to poke the same particular spot which made Jin’s wall tighten around his shaft.

He fused their mouths together as he once again picked the pace, chasing both of their releases as he kept brushing that spongy spot every time. His name sounded so good in Jin’s lust filled voice, but the muffled moans drowned in the sloppy kiss sounded even better. He pounded like a mad man, sweat covering his body, the sounds of their moans and the slaps of skin touching skin over and over again filled the room.

Jin was the first one to come hard between their bodies, shooting his load on Kame’s hand and his stomach, searing uncontrollably as he pulled back from the kiss. Kame attacked his jawline, gently biting and sucking as the velvety walls tightened around his shaft. A few thrusts later, he couldn’t contain his orgasm any further, the warm feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach spreading through his whole body. He threw his head back and with a strained grunt, he came inside his lover, filling him with the warm, milky fluid. He felt limp over Jin’s body, panting hard from his effort, but truly satisfied with how the things worked out.

It was only later on that night when he could finally get up, the remains of his afterglow still lingering in his body and most of all in his mind. He looked up to meet Jin’s eyes, the smile plastered on his face telling Kame that it was as good for the man as it was for him.

“Well, that was fucking special!” Jin let out pulling Kame up, their slick bodies reminding them about the wonderful time they spent together.

Kame laughed softly. “If I’d knew you were so kinky, I would have done that a few years back.” He murmured while looking into Jin’s eyes, before sealing their lips for a quick, sweet kiss.

“I don’t know what stopped you before.” Jin teased him between kisses.

Kame just chuckled at Jin’s remark. “Your ass is officially mine now.” He announced proudly.

“It was always yours, Kazu.” Jin replied still in the same teasing manner that he liked to talk to Kame.

Little did he know that Kame wasn’t going to let something like this get to him anymore. Not when he’s been to Heaven and back. Not when he won the stupid bet and he didn’t have to do some embarrassing things in front of his colleagues and fans.

The next day at work, he didn’t even have to tell Ueda about it. The man usually stood quiet and analyzed the people and the facts around him. And by the slight discomfort Jin displayed when he sat down, he was sure of what happened. He patted Kame’s shoulder and mouthed a ‘It was about time’ before plotting something involving Jin this time.

Life was good, after all. It was good being Kamenashi Kazuya, the graceful ultimate uke who can turn into a top if the necessarily kinks were available.

~*~ THE END ~*~


End file.
